Tarareo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Esa tonada él la conocía. La conocía a la perfección porqué la bailó cientos de veces en todas sus competencias. (JJxSeung)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a sus creadores.

 **Advertencias** : Mucho homo.

* * *

 **Tarareo.  
**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

El crujir de la puerta al proyectarse contra la pared sacudió en el departamento. Jean cruzó el umbral con varias bolsas pesándole sobre sus dedos con fuerza, resbalando un suspiro de cansancio, volvió a su encomienda de llevarlas a la mesa y buscar a su otro acompañante de su hogar.

—Ya llegué …—musitó como si esperará recibir alguna bienvenida de su estoico moreno, no se inmuto al silencio que gobernaba en el pequeño departamento. Ambos coincidieron que vivir era lo mejor, por lo que, al no verlo sobre el sofá, Jean imagino que quizá Seung estaba dormido o escuchando los audífonos en algún rincón como era su costumbre.

El canadiense dio un parpadeó, adentrándose un poco tras dejar las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa relegada, el silencio era absoluto, pero el pensar en la idea de ver el bonito y pálido rostro de Gil respirando acompasado lo hizo sonreír, lo mejor sería despertar a su amor con algunos cuantos besos y abrazos, ¿qué mejor forma de despertar que no sea a lado de un campeón como él?

Enardecido por la idea, aventuró en todos los pasillos y rincones del cómodo departamento, investigando en la cocina, pero nada, en el baño, tampoco estaba sin huellas, en el patio …otra vez, sin dar señal. Hizo una mueca, nada, no existían las señales de su bello novio.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación para dormir, aunque sea un rato, se sorprendió que al abrir la puerta su campo de visión esclareció la espalda y la caballera negra. No estaba dormido, lo sabía por el vapular del lápiz que tenía el coreano sobre mano, pero seguramente se encontraba sumido en el repertorio de su música.

El canadiense sonrió ante la efímera idea de llegarle por atrás, ahogarlo en un abrazo e invitarle a cenar. Dio un paso, esperando que el rechinar de sus zapatos no alertará a Seung de su llegada. Satisfecho, no pudo evitar emocionarse más al ver que éste ni lo advertía, rápido se posó a tras de él, levantando los brazos con la intención de apresar su cuerpo en ellos, sin embargo éstos descendieron veloces al escuchar los bellos sonidos de Seung que simulaban al de un tarareo.

Quedó congelado, con los brazos abiertos y la boca tan abierta que posiblemente podrían entrarle cientos de moscas.

¿Eh? …¿Qué carajos? …¿Seung?

Esa tonada él la conocía. La conocía a la perfección porqué la bailó cientos de veces en todas sus competencias.

 _ **"The king looks back at me"**_

¡Oh por…!

Rápidamente reaccionó y paró de todo el plan bribón, por un momento cuándo sus oídos alcanzaron a recibir las melodías, quiso lanzarse a gritar. A Jean casi le da un infarto a la posibilidad de que Seung estaba tarareando su canción.

¿Debería pararlo? La tentación era muy grande, pero lo era más continuar viéndolo mover ligeramente los dedos a la par que las melodías, Leroy ya no pudo resistir más ante esa escena. Entonces, retiró con violencia parte de su audífono, acercando veloz su oído lívido, completando emocionado la siguiente estrofa de la canción que escuchaba ligeramente por el volumen harto.

—I can rule the wordl, JJ just follow me. —cantó suavecito a su lado, riendo cuándo el coreano dio un respingo involuntario, apagando el reproductor, el asiático se volteó, reclamándole con la mirada que era lo le que sucedía. El rey sólo siguió cantando, regalándole una traviesa sonrisa al haberlo atrapado.

— I break the walls, now look at me —volvió a adherirse a él, llevando a su boca cerca de la oreja de Seung, atenuando dulces melodías que su voz sólo creaba para él — Also be the blind side of the enemy. —su mano dejó de estar apoyada sobre la orilla del sofá, llevándose una grata sorpresa que al buscar se encontró con la de Seung, entrelazándola a la fuerza, ya que ésta no cedía. Aun cuando renegaba, se sintió dichoso cuándo sus dedos se acariciarán suavemente contra las de Seung —This is who I am ...Just remember me —depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla, culminando por el mismo la canción. Si tanto Seung quería escucharla, podrían ponerle en el estéreo todo el día, incluso para tener sexo a él le molestaría, dejó otro ósculo estridente en la mejilla, próximo a acercarse a sus labios.

Escuchó el quejido molesto de Seung por el contacto, pero no le importó. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que a él no le gustaba ese tipo de momentos, pero al diablo si moría descalabrado por el patín de su pareja, él se encontraba feliz, muy feliz.

Sentía que en este momento podía regir sobre el mundo, que se podía postular otra vez en el podio como el vencedor a pesar de no haber obtenido ninguna medalla. Miró al causante de estas razones, quién se encontraba tácito y observándole minuciosamente.

Jean no podía aguantar la curiosidad, por lo que se atrevió a indagar.

—¿Estabas tarareando mi tema? —los ojos de J.J brillaron con mucha intensidad, parecida a cuándo un cachorro se encuentra feliz de ver a su dueño.

Seung otorgó silencio en su defensa, eso sólo le dio crédito a Leroy de afirmar sus estipulaciones.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, concluyendo por si solo — ¡Estabas escuchando mi tema! —aclaró fugaz, con la alegría haciéndole estallar en sus mismas entrañas. Tenía ganas de besarlo, estamparlo contra el sofá y hacerlo explotar en gemidos. Saber que Seung tarareaba su tema lo hizo muy feliz, casi podía compararlo a cuándo obtuvo su mejor remontada en la Grand Pix.

Seung no respondió, sólo sus ojos estaban abiertos al encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que su novio estaba de pie ahí. Sonriéndole como estúpido, esperando una respuesta que él no estaba constreñido a responder, Seung podía jurar que era como ver a su can cada que él regresaba a la casa, a J.J sólo le faltaba tener las orejas y la cola afelpada agitándose con violencia detrás de él.

—¿Ya eres un JJGirl's? —supuso, a lo que Seung se le hizo un vacío en el estómago de sólo pensar eso — No te preocupes, bomboncito. Te haré un trato diferente a mis JJGirl's, tú podrás tener al rey sólo para ti.

Le guiñó el ojo con picardía. El moreno rodó los ojos, asqueado de la simple idea de tener a Jean pegado como larva a él, colocó la mano en la frente de Leroy lo alejó centímetros de él para que no se atreviera a llenarle la boca de baba.

—Me voy a meter bañar.

Cortó la conversación y cualquier fantasía que quiera nacer en él. Jean realizó una mueca intranquila de verse alejado de los preciosos labios de su amante.

—¡Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta! —se quejó tal cual niño no le han cumplido algún capricho. Sólo que en el caso de Leroy era que Seung admitiera que estaba escuchando su tonada y que al final sucumbió ante el encanto que era él.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? Ya madura.

Seung se retiró de la habitación a paso silencioso después de la cerrar la boca de Jean por un instante, no queriendo responderle a esa pregunta prefirió escabullirse del incomodo momento y sólo dejo al trigueño en el recinto.

El de piel canela realizó una mueca, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, preguntándose si hizo algo malo en todo el reto, pero, sonriendo con malicia al ver que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Un solo pensamiento vino a la mente de ese canadiense: No lo dejaría tomar a solas esa ducha.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Ahora exploten conmigo al imaginar a Seung tarareando el Theme of King J.J . Me quedé sin ovarios, alv.


End file.
